This invention relates to photocuring curing device, and particularly relates to a portable photocuring curing device suitable for dental curing purposes.
Commonly, the radiant energy required for photocuring is provided by a halogen lamp located in a power station or inside a portable photocuring device. The light thus generated by the halogen lamp can be conveyed and directed to the location for curing with a conventional light guide made of a plurality of optical fibres. Due to the large amount of inherent heat also generated in the halogen lamp, it is necessary to provide a large blower to dissipate the heat during operation. Such large blower requires a relatively large size housing and would thus increase the housing size of the light generating means. For this reason the halogen lamp light source device tends to be relatively bulky and large in size. Also, halogen lamp has a relatively short life span and the quality of the light generated by the lamp would decline with the deterioration of the lamp. Thus the light becomes less efficient. Furthermore, the colour of the light generated by the halogen lamp may only be changed with the use of colour filters.